Trying To Kill A Shadow
by NeverSayNeverBabyGirl
Summary: Shadow knew her destiny, but the only way to reach it was to kill her father. But as she struggles to get Harry ready for war, she mistakingly falls for the enemy, or at least he use to be the enemy. Lemons are to come. Twists that you cant miss!
1. New Students

"You want me to let your children into this school? A school that is known for wizards, and wizards alone?" Professor Dumbledore looked dumbfounded at the young woman standing in the corner next to a tall young man. Looking at Lilly, the one whose request seemed the most ludicrous he shook his head. "It's out of the question Lilly. You know this."

Shadow's mother stood from her seat, her face was flushed with annoyance and anger, "You dare tell me, Lilly Ambrosine, that my child may not come to your school? I am a blood witch; my family is blood witches, and my daughter is a blood witch. Yet you deny her. Why because of her fathers tainted blood?

"Her fathers blood does have a say in this, yes. I cannot bring a threat into the school. If he comes looking for her then all students will be in danger, that is a risk we cannot take."

Shadow bit her lip nervously before looking back up at her best friend Josh. Nodding lightly, he urged her forward, pushing her gently with only two fingers on the middle of her back.

Stepping closer to were both sets of parents sat she cleared her throat and whispered softly, "May I speak headmaster, I promise I won't waste your time, just please may I speak?" Watching him, she waited patiently for him to nod his head.

"Headmaster, hearing your concern honestly, to me, is ridiculous. My father, as everyone seems to put it, knows nothing of my existence. He barely even knew my mother. They had a fling at school, he started to kill people, and she left. I cannot become someone, when I do not even really relate to them." Her voice seemed a bit louder and it had an edge of anger rippling through it.

She knew her father; she knew what things he had done, what horrible and reckless things he had done. But she herself was nothing like him. Her eyes were a light green color instead of his blue looking eyes, her hair was crimson red instead of his brown hair. And, she was not a murderer. All she needed was the chance to prove to him that she was nothing like him. Also, unlike him, she had a heart.

The headmaster gave her a slight glance before nodding. "You do not understand. Due to the fact we have people here, people that know and hate your father, Hogwarts would be unsafe for you. It could also become unsafe for anyone that defends you."

"No one will know her relation to her father. She does not have his name; she doesn't look anything like him. She is not her father. As long as she can keep her idiotic life story to herself, she will be fine." Biting her lip she felt her mothers harsh gaze on her, but she knew better then to look into the eyes of her mother.

Albus shot her mother a warning glance before speaking again, "I still do not think this is a good idea, in fact I think it's a horrible idea."

Shadow shook her head. "But sir, me and my friend stand before you asking to be on your side. Too fight with you. I am as much a wizard as any other. It runs in my blood, even if you're only looking at my father's side. And another thing I would like to mention, due to the species and bloodline we are in, me and Josh would be more then helpful during this war. Do you not think so?"

Josh looked at him and smiled weakly before saying in a confident voice, "We are really the only ones that know him best. She being able to see through his blood thanks to an amazing gift she was given at birth, and me being a, '_faithful_' servant to his household. We will protect this school. We are the only ones that can. Sir, we are your best bet, no one else is going to be able to offer you what we can offer you, and this school."

Albus looked at only her; his expression showed that of only being puzzled, trying to process everything they said. "That might be so Ms. Ambrosine and Mr. Lions but I have to make sure my students are safe.

Looking at Josh he added with more politeness then he had with her, "And, dear boy, the fact you were his servant does not help your case. It only makes me not trust you even more. He taught you and took care of your needs. That is not a very good thing to have on your recommendation to my school."

Josh shook his head. "He made me watch him as he killed my mother and my brothers. I had to watch my family die, and more. Ever single muggle pureblood to refuse his over I watched them all go through punishments that Voldemort put them through. You know nothing about the horror I have seen."

Josh looked at Shadow to calm himself down then took Shadow's hand. "If you still don't trust us then we will both agree to do the unbreakable vow. We have done it for her mother, we will be more then welcome to have one with you."

He searched Josh's eyes before Shadow's and nodded. "Fine, you will start with the 6th years. I expect that you will both be on your guard. And the first slip up…" Looking directly at Shadow his voice got rough and somewhat harsh, "You will be sent home."

Her mother huffed in a deep breath before looking over at Shadow, smiling, she turned and walked away, dismissing her as if this was the last time she had to deal with her again. "Goodbye mother."

Her mother scoffed and walked past her. Looking at her stepdad she looked for any sign that he would miss her. He smiled softly and took her hand. Squeezing it lightly he let go then walked past her.

She watched as Josh's mom came towards them. "You take care of her Josh. Don't let anyone mess with her." He nodded and put an arm around Shadow. "I will mom. Just keep dad out of trouble." His mother and father laughed halfheartedly before kissing them both on the foreheads and walking out of the room.

Shadow turned to the sound of a sigh. "Shadow, there is one thing that we must discus."

Her body tensed ready for the conversation she knew would happen sooner rather then later. "Is this about my mother, or my real father?"

Looking down at the desk in front of him he sat down and looked up at her. "A little of both. As of now, your mother has decided this will be your home. Meaning, holidays are spent here, even summer."

She nodded; it was no shock to her that this would happen. Her mother always did want a way out of taking care of her. "If you don't mind sir, she has a home with my family."

She didn't turn to look at Josh, all she did was let out a soft sigh of thanks and kept looking at the man that stood in front of her. For someone that was known to love this school, and each soul in it, he seemed cold. Uncaring.

Turning her thoughts away from this she took a step forward and sat don in the oversized chair. "Now, would you like to talk about my father? Or would you rather my friend leave us be first?"

Albus took a second to stare at her before shaking his head. "No, he might as well stay since we need to sort the two of you into houses. I am going to guess you would like to stay together?"

She nodded and sat up. "That's not the subject Albus. You might as well ask questions now. Before I decide that you are not worth my time for this."

She listened for any indication that he was upset. Of course, she found none. Pouting disappointedly at the new failure in discovery, she folded her arms in front of her and waited to talk.

Folding his hands on the table Albus leaned forward. "Just so we are clear, if at any moment I think you, or your friend will betray this school… no matter how important either of you are to this school, you will be kicked out."

She scoffed before he had the chance to say anything else. "I remind you sir, if at any time I am to betray you, I will die. I have done the unbreakable vow with my mother. Not only to not betray you, but the vow that I will never step in her presence again."

He looked at her horror struck. No mother had ever forced a child into an unbreakable vow, or at least not one like this. "You said you did the unbreakable vow, but I thought you were kidding. I though it was you rebelling.."

"Is there anything else you would like to know sir? If not I suggest we get this over with. You're starting to waste my time. I do have classes tomorrow." She knew it was rude to cut him off, but she had no desire to keep speaking of her mother again.

"Do you have any of your fathers… special qualities?"

"I have two. One I can do on my own free will, and then one I cannot. I can see into your mind, read every flaw and mistake in your mind. See anything I want. That is the one thing I cannot control."

The headmaster nodded. "Continue."

"The one thing I can do… the only specialty that I can control. I can control things, make them do as I wish, if I wish it. I could make a man fall in love with me, just smiling. Anything I want. As long as I think it into your mind, you will believe it. Those are the only things my parents gave me."

Albus stood and turned away. "You will not be allowed to use these powers. Just remember that."

Shadow nodded. "May we be sorted now?"

He shook his head. "Now, I will take you to the head boy and head girl tower, those will be your living quarters due to your species. But I must ask, who wants to be placed were."

Shadow looked up at Albus. "Slytherin. We will, both be the head of that house."

He turned and looked at her searching her face to see if she was joking, but she was not. Turning away he shrugged and decided to tell her the truth. "I can't allow that. He can be the head boy, but you cannot be the head girl of that certain house. Draco wouldn't exactly like having to take orders form you."

Shadow growled and shook her head. "Draco?" Her mind went back to a time when she was younger, a time before Draco got caught up in his father's drama, her fathers drama. Draco was the only other person other then Josh that knew her father.

Josh put a hand on her arm to calm her. "Fine, I will be the head girl of Gryffindor."

"Then it is settled. I will send your things to your rooms. Goodnight."

The both smiled and said in perfect unison, "Teleport." In an instant they were both gone. When they appeared they were in there own dorm house.

Thinking for a second Shadow sighed softly and sat in the chair that faced the fireplace. Taking a stand behind her chair, Josh smoothed out her hair with his hand and frowned when her body tensed. "You trusted me in there, yet now you shy away from me?"

Shadow shrugged his hand away from her. "Are friendship is still rocky, I don't want you near me right now."

He leaned down and lightly touched his lips to her ear. "Just remember, are past is exactly that, the past. Don't make this harder then it already is. Your linked to me Shadow, that won't change."

Standing up slowly, she turned to face him shaking her head, "because of your curse I was almost not allowed to be here. This school is were everyone in my family has attended. I already had the problem of my own curse, plus my fathers dirty blood, now your curse haunts me as well."

He took a step back and shoved his hands into the waistband of his jeans, "You followed me, I didn't ask for you to follow me."

"You didn't warn me either. If you would have told me to stay behind, then I would have never had as much problem."

Looking down at the ground. "You don't want to play this game, I will win. Just remember that. If you want to blame someone, I would find better reasons, because believe me, I am loosing patience."

She watched as he lifted his head. His eyes went from a dark brown color to coal black. Taking a step backward, Shadow bit her lip. "You need to go to sleep Josh, we have things to do in the morning."

He shook his lead lightly and the dark black color faded into its regular color. "Your right, I'll see you in the morning." Turning away he walked to the staircase that lead to head boys room. "Shadow…?"

Shadow gripped the side of the chair. "What Josh?"

"Please… don't get caught up with being a student. We are not here for you to abandon all your duties Shadow, if we don't stay focused… then are mission will fail."

Her mind drifted once again to a blond boy that most called a ferret, shaking her head, she looked towards Josh's direction and nodded. "I will stick to the task at hand."

Seeming satisfied he walked the rest of the distance up the stairs leaving her to her thoughts.

Pushing her hair away from her face she took in a deep breath and looked into the fire. The sound of it crackling and popping made her more at ease. It made her feel somewhat secure.

She pulled out a wand and used an old spell to snuff out the fire. Turning to her own staircase she looked across at another tower. She could see the distinct form of a boy with blond hair.

Turning away from what he knew was a love scene she made her way up the stairs. Once upon entering her room she felt the chillness of the night creep into her body and settle into her soul.

A shiver made its way through her as she moved her way to the bed. The only thing on her mind was sleep; she had no time to even think about what was ahead of her.

Laying down she let her body be welcomed into the mattress and the covers instantly making the chill seep away. The thought of seeing her old friend up close sent her back into a fit of chills, but it also left her with a secret promise. Pushing away all thoughts of him, she let her body fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Your Destiny!

**Well, no one has said anything to me about this story, so I', just going to keep writing for my own entertainment. For my friend Brandon, thank you so much for reading it. **

**Another thing I forgot to tell everyone is this is set in 6****th**** year before the war and before Dumbledore dies. Any way now back to writing since Artemis, my publisher kitten, is breathing down my neck, err… Well… keyboard. **

…

Shadow crept along the cold hard wood floor trying her best to make sure she was ready for a day of trying to steer clear of a certain blonde haired ferret. Being of the fact today was Sunday, she was sure if she just went to the same place she did the day before, he would never find her.

After a long while of examining herself in the mirror she decided that she might as well do a cutting and straightening charm. She watched as her long crimson red curls fell to her feet then vanished. Looking up at her new masterpiece she ran her fingers through the now straight jaw length hair.

After a while of admiring her work she picked up her skirt and ran very unladylike down to the Head boy and girl common room. Taking a second to find Josh, she finally spotted him reading his book by the fire. It took her a minute to catch her breath and make her way over to his chair.

Leaning over it she smiled. "I'm going to breakfast."

He looked up at her and laughed in an ire way. "And chance a meeting with Malfoy? Really now, that is not something I expected."

Growling she turned around faster then expected, her foot caught against the floor and she had to throw out her arms to stop herself. Using a simple spell to break her fall she let it push her up onto her feet then let out a huff of annoyance in herself. "Stupid clumsy feet! It is unruly. If my step father saw me acting like a fool before I even make my entrance to the school he would shoot me!"

Feeling the heat from her back start to radiate she turned to see Josh standing next to her. "If you don't shut up, your going to bloody wake up the whole school, you do understand you are screaming do you not?" His voice was soft, which meant he was not in a good mood. This in fact, was his deadly voice.

"I didn't mean to Josh, so give me a break. What is up with you?" She searched his eyes for any indication that he was going to calm down; all she saw was the anger stating to simmer again. "Just get out of here and go to breakfast."

Not wanting to fight this early in the morning, she turned and walked away not sure why her best friend all of a sudden had a cold shoulder towards him. Making her way to the Great Hall she started to hum lightly. Thinking she was alone, she closed her eyes and pretended she was back in her room dancing alone. Her body slowly moved with the song in her head. Letting her body completely get taken over by the music her dancing became more sexual as the song played in her head.

Her hand lightly touched along the curves of her breasts as her hips swayed in easy motions, side to side moving a little down to back in in forward and back motions. She suddenly felt hands on her hips pulling her close. Thinking it was her imagination she let the body press to her. Throwing her arms over his neck she leaned her head back and rocked her hips against the other body. Hearing a slight growl and thinking nothing of it, she smirked and turned away from him. Putting her hands up she let her body slowly drop against his. Feeling a bulge push against her back she gasped and opened her eyes. Her imagination was immensely good, but that had felt more real then she had wanted.

Standing up she turned on her heal and looked horror struck at the familiar face before her. Her hand flew to her mouth and she let out a whimper of regret. "Draco." The name sounded foreign to her as she stood there. Watching his face, she watched as one corner of his mouth twitched it's way to a smirk. "Well, hello again Ana, or do you still go by Shadow?"

Dropping her hands to her side she put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "Shadow if you don't mind. You could have told me you were there Jackass"

He let out a light laugh and shook his head at her. "It's so much funnier this way. But then again, at least I know you still act vulgarly with strangers, you always were a little slut, even when we were kids."

She growled making her eyes turn black and the veins around her eyes come out. "Don't test my patience. I'm not a slut, if anyone's a slut it would be you, snogging and fucking every bimbo you meet. Anyway, I thought I was imagining another person there."

His smirk fell as he snarled lightly, despite his effort to look tough she watched him take a step backward at the sight of her vampire side. "I'm not a ferret, and I don't exactly fuck everything… wait how would you even know about that? And what the hell is up with your eyes? I think you should get those looked at. I'm sure you could scared little children."

Taking a step toward him her eyes went back to the normal hazel green color. She ignored every word he said and decided against saying anything about last night to him. "Really? That's not what I have heard. Seems to me like many people think you're a blond ferret. Or do you prefer the term Deatheater?" His eyes widened slightly but, of course, he played it off and snorted.

"Deatheater? Original, oh so fucking original. And what are you again? The daughter of a murderer, or the family outcast."

Her face flushed white with furry as she said in a deadly soft voice, "I dare you to say that to me again. One warning though, if you say it again I won't be liable for what I do or say." Instead of taking a deep breath, she bit into her tongue and let the taste of copper fill her mouth.

He took a step to her and looked down at her. There bodies were inches away from each other and he just watched her face. Leaning forward her brushed her hair lightly away form her ear and whispered softly, "I'm going to tell you this one time, and one time only, I am not the little boy you use to know. I'm stronger. The first time I think you are a threat to me, I will kill you Shadow." Head leaned back and looked at her. This time his eyes were icy. He meant every word, but she wasn't about to let him think he was going to win this fight.

"I'm not the little girl you once kissed, or slept on the floor with. I am more then ready to kill you. Just remember, you and me are not on the same team. Our friendship is dead. Stay out of my way. If you don't, then you will get hurt, even if we have a past." She pushed past him and started to walk down the hall.

Draco turned and watched her. "Don't think this is over. You and me are far from over with this fight."

Lifting her hand she let her middle finger do the talking. Her hips swayed from side to side and she let all her fake confidence surround her whole body. Watching the corridor ahead of her she watched as Josh turned around the corner to find her. But she was not the one he was looking at.

His mouth moved into a scowl as he looked past her at Draco. Watching him he made his way to Shadow and grabbed her arm in a harsh manner. "What's going on?"

Shadow held back the whimper that begged to tear free and looked up at Josh. "Josh, don't start anything. I took care of it."

Draco smirked at Josh and moved closer to them. "Yeah, she defiantly took care of me. Oh I meant to say it." Laughing, he walked forward towards the Great Hall.

Josh's grip tightened on her arm as he turned to look at his enemy. "Stay away from her Draco, that's all I have to say." Another laugh came from the man in front of them. Clenching his jaw he looked back at Shadow. "What did you do Ana!"

Shadow flinched at the use of her real name and looked down at the ground. "Nothing. I told you, I took care of it. I made sure he knew that he was my enemy."

"Are you lying to me?" She looked up at him and threw away all emotions. Pushing her thoughts into his mind, she let the scene that had taken place after the dance roll into his mind. The only thoughts she kept to herself were anything that involved her disgraceful actions. "See, I did nothing wrong."

He searched her eyes and slowly let his grip down on her arm. "I meant what I said earlier Shadow, no romance. In the end, all that will happen is you will hurt someone, you're a killer, and you have to put others before you. Plus, you and me are promised to one another, you can't keep kidding from are destiny. Any man that falls for you will lose you in the end, so any feelings you have for Draco need to be settled now. It's time to grow up, after this war you are mine."

Shadow clenched her jaw in frustration and looked past him. "I know, so stop treating me like a child. I might be a monster, but I know my boundaries. If I didn't then I wouldn't have came to this school. I knew Malfoy would be here, but seeing him doesn't change anything. Before we got here, I chose my side, I don't plan on failing at our mission."

He shook his head. "By showing any emotion to Malfoy at all you have put are mission at risk. We have things to do; work to be done and over with. Your childish games are becoming sloppy. I love you Shadow, I won't lose you to him like I did when we were kids. Please just make this easier on us both, let him go now before it's to late."

She gently lifted her free hand to his cheek and smiled reassuringly. "I love you, as a friend though, you know that. I might be yours due to our parents, but don't mistake are relationship. You are my friend; that's all you can ever be in my eyes. So stop coddling me. I'm not a child anymore Josh, you have to trust me and let me live my life while I still have the chance. If you don't let me, then I will not be your ally, in this war or in marriage. We both know I am stronger then you, and if push comes to shove… I would kill you just as fast as I would kill the Dark Lord or Draco. Don't think that my feelings will ever change for Draco, and don't think that I will ever love you more then a friend. Because I can't."

The hurt slowly faded from his eyes as he easily masked his emotions. "Go eat Shadow, you are starting to look pale. Let's just hope this human food will be able to calm the monster inside of you." He pushed her out of his way and walked back to the common room.

Leaning against the wall Shadow took in a deep breath and looked above her. A soft humming sound filled her and she looked around trying to see were it was coming from. Looking to the right of her she pushed off the wall and walked causally towards the sound. The sound was starting to get louder, which only made her uneasiness more unbearable. Standing in front of the girl's bathroom she pressed her hand to the door handle and took in a deep breath. It took her a minute or two to gain the strength and will power to open the door. Taking out her wand and pointing it forward she gave the door a gentle push and let it swing open.

Standing in front of her, looking horror struck and surprised, was Hermione. Shadow slowly let her hand fall and let go of the breath she was holding in. "Bloody hell, I thought you were going to be some crazy monster hiding in the dark.

Hermione looked at her with confusion. "Who are you? What are you doing up here?" Her voice was frantic, but she could still hear the fear within it; someone else was in there with her. Someone that shouldn't be."

Tilting her head Shadow took a step in, as she predicted, the door swung close and a man, one that she could not see, stepped out from behind the door. "Well, if it isn't the Dark Lords daughter herself. What a pleasant surprise. Were are your manners Shadow, don't you know it's rude to walk in without an appointment."

Turning on her heel she smiled and put her hand on her hip, much like she had done earlier, but this time certain cockiness took over her body. "I didn't think I needed one Lucius. Last time I checked, this was the girl's restroom. I always did wonder why you had such long hair."

Lucius growled and lifted his wand. Shadow let out a sound of boredom and annoyance. "Lucius, you know better then to threaten me. My father might not know of me, but you know oh to well of my real name. Do you not?"

"Until your father recognizes that you are alive, you have no power over me. Your games do not work. Plus, you are the one that stepped into my playroom."

Shadow let out a laugh and lifted her hand. Pushing her hands forward in a swift motion she watched as Lucius went flying against the wall. He gasped for breath and tried to move his arms, of course, he couldn't move anything at all. Twisting her hand, his body moved sideways. "How does it feel Mr. Malfoy; to be defenseless? How does it feel to have no control at all?" She dropped her hand letting him fall to the ground. "I suggest you get out of here, or I can call the headmaster. It's your choice really. I mean I need him to trust me as it is."

He got up and walked over to her. Pushing a strand of hair away from her face he looked behind her. "Take care of my little pet will you? She looks a little ill; I wouldn't want to lose her before I have time to play with her mind a little. Or yours." He stepped back and smiled softly. "You will be seeing me again my dear, it's in our destiny's."

She looked at him confused but had no time to ask him what he meant before he evaporated. Shaking her head she turned to look at the still petrified Hermione. "Are you okay Miss?" Hermione shook her head. Watching her take a step forward she could see the pain in her eyes. Reaching out to help her she watched as the girl suddenly fell. Nothing about this was okay. Something was wrong, something was really wrong. Leaning down she touched a girl's hand, still warm, but barely. "I'll get help, I promise." Walking out side the door she took a deep breath turned to where she was facing Hermione and Let out a ear screeching scream. Hearing footsteps down the hall she let the dizziness take her over, she knew this would happen. Not drinking blood had gotten to her; the scream took all the extra strength.

Hearing what sounded like a whisper in the wind she looked at Draco dead in the eye. Not able to hear him she got confused and shook her head. Pointing into the bathroom she let out a soft whimper. "Help her." He looked at a very unconscious Hermione and said something that sounded like a curse. Turning to her he looked her dead in the eye and shook her. "Snap out of it!"

Shadow shook her head and did her best to push his hands away. "I'm thirsty. So very thirsty." She felt her legs give out under her knowing he wouldn't let her fall. Before she had the chance to hit the floor Draco wrapped his arms around her and caught her. Instead of setting her down and leaving he looked at Hermione and growled. "Let's just hope you don't wake up when I come back for you. Bloody mudblood." Taking her to the nurse's office he put her down on an empty bed then went back for Hermione. Amazingly he got them both into the room without anyone catching him. Leaving in to Shadow he smirked. "Next time I see you, it won't be such a nice meeting." Standing up he turned and walked away not allowing himself a second glance.

…

**Well, that was pretty much it in this chapter. I know, it got a little crazy. But I tend to write a little crazy. If I don't it gets boring. Well read and review please. And criticism will be welcomed. ^_^**


End file.
